Strawberries Can Do No Wrong
by LawlietShortcake
Summary: First summary for a fanfic ever. L drops a strawberry and fluffiness ensues when Light makes little remarks. Reviews wanted. c: One-shot. Yaoi. LxLight/LightxL
1. Chapter 1

Strawberries Can Do No Wrong

* * *

Nothing really stood in the way or Light Yagami, unless it was a sleep deprived detective named L Lawliet. Only getting rid of him would get him closer to his goal, to become god of the new world. There's was one little problem, getting rid of his lover...

Needless to say, Light had grown close to the detective. Close enough to have sexual relations with him on numerous occasions. So has L. Their feelings have thrived, ever since they were chained together. Now that moment has passed, and they were free. They still chose to stay close, so they started a secretive relationship, without Soichiro knowing.

Soichiro would never approve of something so...vile, so disgusting. The feeling of two men being in love. Being against this, Light has no clue on how to reveal himself to him. He doesn't want to lie nor break L's heart, only to make his father make him feel accepted.

Light rubbed his temple in annoyance. He loved L with all his heart, but his constant slurping and inadequacies drove him nuts.

"Ryuzaki...can you please stop slurping...It's giving me a terrible migraine." Light scowled, using L's alias.

L gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Light-kun. I'm just desperately hungry and you know I have very little manners when it comes to strawberries." He continued to slurp on this strawberry, licking every inch of its body.

Light's brow flattened. He reached over and grabbed L's strawberrry swiftly, and without looking, tossed it onto the floor.

L's mouth was wide, then he frowned. "Thank you, Light, now my strawberry has carpet lint on it. How can I possibly enjoy some strawberries now?" His face turned into what looked like a tiny child.

Light couldn't help but giggle to himself. His took a grip on L's hand and moved his face closer. "I can find a way you can enjoy something better than strawberries."

L moved his free hand to caress Light' s cheek, "Light-kun, I'd take you any time over anything so...juicy and sweet." He breathed, looking at the strawberry deserted on the floor below.

Light placed his warm lips upon his lover's cold ones. It's a sweet, tender moment which the share from time to time. He began to run his fingers through L's hair. Surprisingly, it wasn't knotted, it was smooth like silk and felt like the slightest touch of a bird's feather.

L placed his arms around his neck, taking in all of his scents. He never even thought once on how wrong it was, he thought it was amazing. Sharing Light's cinnamon-like scents with his own.

Neither the two noticed when the rest of the task force entered the room, horrified at the sight.

Matsuda, on the other hand, wasn't phased. He was the only one who knew about them. Since he was the one who watched the surveillance cameras at night, nothing slipped passed him.

Soichiro was flabbergasted, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His son in a relationship with his boss? The detective, L? He could feel the heat of his anger building up in his face.

"Light..." L suddenly looked, right in the middle of Light sticking his hands right up his shirt. "Light."

Light jerked his head up and looked, his father and the rest of the task force, staring in horror. He looked at L and L hooked on him.

"...This is not what it looks like." He swiftly removed his hands from his lover's shirt, slightly budging a nipple in the process, getting a small gasp from L.

"This is exactly what it looks like." Soichiro remarked, his face redder than the innocent strawberry lying lifeless on the floor.

"Dad, please..." Before he could reply, his father raised his voice,

"You couldn't have told me this was your...preference?" His hands balled up into two tight fists.

"You wouldn't have had accepted it if I told you rather bluntly." Light replied, placing one hand on his hip.

L sat rather quietly, in his usual position, bunched on the chair, aimlessly staring on that strawberry from minutes ago. _Should I eat it? No, that's highly unsanitary. Still...it could still be edible. _He glances at the empty bowl. "Strawberries..." He mumbled.

This itty bitty remark made both Light and his father stop arguing for a split second. "Excuse me?" Both stutter.

"Strawberries. We seem to be out of fresh ones. But...I feel as though that one on the carpet is still edible." He blank expression changed to a pout like appearance.

"Ryuzaki...are you still complaining about the damn strawberry?" Light slightly facepalmed while still flustered.

"Well, Light-Kun, it is your fault my snack has fallen. You were the one that wanted to have sexual relations during work." L waved a slight boney finger near Light's face.

"So this was your ordeal, Light?" Soichiro finally had a chance to get a word in.

"Yes...I suppose. But, hey, he didn't resist. He was ready."

Surprised by his son's remark, his face turned slightly pale.

"Hm, indeed. I was ready for him to make me ride him quite rapidly."

L's comment made the detective land with a loud thud onto the floor.

"Did you have to say that?"

"Hmm, probably not. But it seemed accurate to use it at the moment."

L got up swiftly and picked up the strawberry on the carpet, picking off the slight lint on the bottom of the fruit. He placed into his mouth, getting a disgusted look from Light.

"Now, that's just gross, Ryuzaki."

"Perhaps, but your cock is twice as unsanitary and I still put that in my mouth. Maybe I should stop giving you pleasure?"

Light's face lit up and turned red, "Nononono...uh..um." Unable to come up with a response, he rubs his neck nervously.

"I see." L Smirked, leaning slightly to peck Light on the lips, holding his dirty strawberry in between his index finger and thumb.

Light smiled, "Maybe we should use that strawberry for something else." He raised an eyebrow seductively.

L shoved the strawberry into his mouth and swallowed, barely chewing. "Certainly not, Light-Kun. I'd rather not have my fruit be experienced with my sexual experiences. I think I'd rather keep my ass and yours free from smelling like Strawberry fields." Light stared in shock, unable to come out with a response.

"...Honestly, I don't know how to react to that."

* * *

This is one of my first fanfictions I've ever wrote for the Death Note fandom so I'd gladly take reviews.

~Kasey


	2. Update: Warning

Hello, fanfictioners. As you may know, this community called "Reportable Offense!" has been trying to report many fanfictions,including two of mine. I feel as though as this is despicable and ruining the creative way to write a story. So please, help each other out and save fanfics on the verge of this. Two of mine are on this as we speak, and I've spent a while coming up with an idea and writing these. It shows creative ideas and are fan fics supposed to show this.

Please, spread the word. I don't think anyone wants to be banned over a simple story.

-Kasey


End file.
